


Falling in love with Tsukishima Kei

by warpggaaaaagg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Multi, Other, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Rejection, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpggaaaaagg/pseuds/warpggaaaaagg
Summary: The story of a clueless reader falling in love with Tsukki, the friend who wore his heart on his sleeve for you
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Falling in love with Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, so I hope it meets your expectations! I'm by no means the best writer, and my lack in vocabulary is solely due to me growing up bilingual, so I tried my best to be diverse with my words and I hope it doesn't sound too repetitive :)
> 
> (P.s. this story is gender neutral friendly, and it's purely fluff!)

You had never felt more secure in a relationship than you did in the one you and Tsukki had built throughout the years. It was simple, you were kids and you lived nearby the park he usually passed on his way home. And though you'd never admit it, a small freckled boy who always trailed behind him was the first to catch your attention. 

"Mm do you guys go to Amemura?" You chimed, following the both of them as they walked along the sidewalk you usually watched them take as you pulled out the grass in front of your house. Yamaguchi was cautious of you, not understanding your curious needs as he and Tsukki had never really seen you before. Out of the corner of Tsukki's eye he noticed Yams struggling to find the right words and sighed out a simple, "leave." 

You were usually shy, or reserved, you imagined. But when it came to someone you found cute, you blindly lead yourself into the mess of it all because the thought of wasting your time on someone who would never even think about looking your way stressed you out. 

You were also blind to social cues, "what if we played some ball? Soccer? Basket-" you caught a glimpse of the cute characatured figure swinging idly from Tsukki's bag, "some volleyball maybe?" 

You weren't good at any particular sport, you just wanted to find an opportunity to tell Yamaguchi you thought he was cute, and you figured potentially scraping a knee or two would be worth it. 

The taller boy stops everyone in their tracks as he turns around and marches a few steps your way. Yamaguchi jumps back against the fence that trailed the park, avoiding Tsukki's line of sight, and you innocently placed your hands behind your back leaning forward into his gaze, "what is wrong with you?" Tsukki seeks answers as he scanned your face, but the only expression he found was a confused one, "me?" You giggled pointing up at yourself, "I think you guys are cool!" 

And as your smile grew wider, so did the boy's heart. 

This wasn't where it began really, it's just where it all started. 

Eventually, it didn't matter how much Tsukki tried to avoid you, wherever he was in school, it felt like his eyes always instinctively searched for you, and they always found you, smiling. 

Your crush on Yamaguchi quickly died when you saw him sneeze into a bed of flowers. You weren't biased on first impressions, you just realized you wouldn't have laughed as hard at a moment like that the way you did if it was someone you truly liked. 

What got you to be at their level of friendship was one day, after school, as you followed them down the pathway like you did the day before, you noticed the loose lace being dragged by Tsukki's sneaker as he moved his feet, "wait!" You stuck your arms out dramatically, making Tsukki and Yamaguchi brace for what was to come, but next thing they knew, you were simply on the ground tying Tsukki's shoe. 

Yamaguchi stifled a laugh at the unreadable and awkward expression on Tsukki's face as he towered over you, watching you carefully make a bunny eared bow that made his other shoe look like crap, "what-" 

"All done!" You jump up from your feet, giving Tsukki another one of your signature toothy, eyes-closed smile. 

This was Tsukki's kryptonite. 

He pushed his glasses further into his skin, hoping it would cover the new found blush that crept onto his face, and through an embarrassingly, too good to be true voice crack, a single, "thanks." Slipped through Tsukki's lips. 

You didn't laugh, and you didn't notice as you were too busy feeling a small wave of relief wash over at the fact that Tsukki spoke to you without chewing you out for the first time. 

You didn't get why you were still following them after all this time either, all you knew was that the least you could do was leave them alone during school but bring yourself to walk with them after, because it all felt too natural to you, being there with them, for you to ignore. 

"Can I go to your next volleyball game?" You blurted out, looking up at the both of them, scanning their faces and praying they'd say yes. 

Yamaguchi didn't know what to say, because he never did, and Tsukki had only started walking forward. 

You figured just as much. 

And the hope you had from that naturalness you thought you felt before, didn't hesitate to try and die. 

"Friday." A familiar kid voice interrupted your doubts. 

The world stopped for a few seconds, it had to have. You thought. But you didn't know why. 

And that's how it went, you didn't miss a single game, you haven't missed a single game. 

The boys grew taller as you stayed the same, but you got even louder as the audience tripled with a new school like Karusuno. 

You cheered for the boys to your entire heart's desire, you wanted them to know you were always there. 

It didn't matter if they were second guessing themselves that day, because they knew they'd be in caring hands after, no matter the outcome. 

This is what Tsukki loved about you. 

The eagerness you felt to reassure them when they never ask for it, the way you'd let them sleep on your shoulder when they were too tired to even hold a conversation, the way you refused to miss a game when anyone else couldn't even bat an eye. 

He just knew, you truly cared.. He knew you loved them too. 

Only problem he thought, was he loved you all the much more, and surely the most. 

Well, it wasn't really a problem, he didn't really care if he impossibly grew to love you more than he did now, you were a breath of fresh air to him. 

But as Tsukki's legs and arms grew longer, his care to hide his feelings for you quickly shortened. 

When he truly realized his feelings for you, it was long before your guy's middle school graduation, and he decided he wanted you to know about it as soon as possible. 

When the boy stood over you as your back pressed against the wall of the gymnasium, he couldn't help but feel a nervous ache in his chest over his first ever attempt to confess to someone. 

His hair was rough from all the running through it he did as he anxiously made his way there, and his uniform was clearly more tended to than usual as he kept patting himself down, making sure everything was straight. 

He was sure he felt more confident about all this the night before as he texted you to meet up with him cause he 'really needed to tell you something'. 

Now that you were really in front of him, looking up with your big patient eyes, he thought for the first time he'd chicken out of something. 

But no, instead he breathed in a still breath and let it out like he told Yamaguchi he would, "I like you." 

Silence followed. 

"Huh?" You scratch your cheek at this, letting Tsukki breathe after the deafening noise of you not saying anything, "Tsukki? Is that all?" You giggle slightly. 

"Um-" he began, but you were eager to respond to him, "well I like you too!" You declared, letting out a small 'tee-hee' as he just stared down in confusion. 

"You...do?" His face flushed, and he was ready to smile. 

But his world crashed once you opened your darn mouth again, "yes, I like you so much, and I like Yamaguchi too!" 

Ah. 

"You guys are my bestest friends! And you make me very happy! And you guys dont care when I talk a lot-" 

He stopped listening once he heard his best friends name, and knew, you just weren't going to say you like him the way he wanted you to. 

After he hurried to end your guy's conversation, on his walk home, he kept his head tilted back and screwed his eyes shut, fighting to hold in the pool of mixed emotions dripping down his face, as this was one of the first few times he'd ever felt something so real, and now he hated himself for letting himself do something so stupid. 

It took you a couple days of constant bugging and lots of sleeve pulling to get him to get him to look you in the face again you thought. 

What you didn't know was that Yamaguchi and him had a long conversation, one where Yamaguchi said a lot, and Tsukki said almost nothing, "honestly Tsukki, I just think she didn't get the message!" It was noticeable to not only the two of you but his teammates that something was obviously getting the best of him these past couple of days, "you know how she is..that's the whole reason we're friends with her now aren't we?" 

Tsukki who had been sitting quietly with his knees to his chest only looked over carefully, "what do you mean?" 

Yamaguchi scratches his head, "Well, we didn't really want to be friends with her at first, and it was almost like she couldn't tell the whole time, till she just proved how much she was worth being around! And how cool she was, and how much she cares about us-" 

"Are you saying I'm not worth being around Yamaguchi?" Tsukki amost barks. 

Yamaguchi yelps, not getting how Tsukki came to that conclusion, "No! No. That's not what I'm saying." Yams panics, "I just meant that, she's a little...blind? Don't you think?" 

Yamaguchi didn't need to explain any further, because Tsukki knew exactly what he meant. He did find you absolutely annoying and wanted nothing to do with you, that was before he couldn't keep his eyes off you to save his life. 

Tsukki felt stumped. 

How could you be more direct than with a confession itself? 

Yamaguchi stuck a finger in the air, as if he had read Tsukki's mind, "I think this means you just have to make it that much more noticeable." 

Tsukki scrunched his face at this, "what do you mean?" He found himself saying that a lot these days. 

"Show her how much you like her, when you feel like you really like her!" 

Tsukki honestly didn't get what Yams was trying to say at first but he had made a mental note about it. 

It wasn't until he walked up to you in the middle of your classroom, because he felt like it, making you look up at the tall figure hovering over your desk while your classmates ogled the boy, this was the first time he'd look at you since the not-confession, "tsukki-" 

He didn't let you finish as he dipped down and scooped you into a hug in front of everyone and anyone... Because he felt like it. 

This is when Tsukki understood what Yamaguchi meant, when he felt like hugging you, he was going to do it, when he felt like staring at you, he was going to do it, and when he really felt like he liked you a little more than he did the day before, he was going to tell you. Again. 

Now that you were both first years in highschool, you had already heard it many, many times. 

At this point there was blatant full out flirting too, and you had gotten the hint. 

The hint that it was flirting, but not the fact that he truly liked you. 

You didn't think nothing of it, you didn't want to, Tsukki was your closest friend, and you had a lot of short term friends who had told you they liked you like that before, and whenever you got the chance to initiate something, they had already moved on to the next person. 

Imagining going through that loss with him alone was gut wrenching. 

You thought this was maybe just Tsukki's real way of showing affection in a friendship as you thought the two of you were way closer than you were before, so he was finally showing his true colors to you. 

You obviously didn't notice how much more softer he was with you than with the others. How he tiptoed around sensitive areas, and only teased you when you were in your hyper states of talking his ears off, but still, not letting you get too mad at him so he could hold you close while you both sat on a couch together. 

Whereas he could shit talk any other person any other day as much as he wanted to. 

But he was sure to keep everything to a minimum, to keep things, not weird. 

Yes he flirted with you, but he also made sure he was still acting like your friend instead of some guy who was just in unrequited love with you. 

He made sure to banter with you like he wouldve normally, he made sure to care and defend you like he would've normally. But when you did something that even remotely reminded him how he was so deep in that unrequited love, he was always ready to put it on full display. 

Being flirted with feels nice. You thought. 

He made you feel good. 

It just never crossed your mind that he would ever feel that way for you ever and this could be one long running joke among himself. 

'Very funny Kei.' 

Kei? 

Ah, you've never called him that... 

You look over at Tsukki who was copying your notes from science since practice didn't allow him to be there. 

You thanked God you didn't say that out loud. 

"What are you looking at?" He muffles into his hand as it rested on his bottom lip while he tried to read through your swift penmanship. He didn't even look up to catch you staring, "Huh? Oh. Nothing." He just felt it. 

His golden eyes peered up at you as he let his hand fall flat on the desk between you two. 

You felt something coming. 

And then that hand found it's way to yours which had been resting against the table the whole time now. 

There it is. 

Though you thought he wasn't flirting with you with purpose, you couldn't help but blush everytime he tried. 

Tsukki fiddled with your fingers and rested his head down on his other now sprawled out arm as he did it, "Hmmm.." he hums out, looking up at you all at the same time. 

Gahh, "Tsu-Tsukki?" 

He let's out a small chuckle, "mhm?" He knew when things made you flustered, he knew you weren't at least 100% oblivious. 

You wanted to ask him what he was doing but it was all too obvious you thought. 

So instead you just concentrate down at the way he had started intertwining your hands together. 

"You're so pretty." He thought out loud, the way he always did around you. 

This made you choke and turn away, feeling that you'd never get use to comments like those, "y-you too!" You stuck your other hand out and gave him a thumbs up. 

Tsukki only groans and buries his face into the table feeling a little helpless, but never letting go of you nonetheless. 

The worse part of it all, Tsukki thought, was that he wasn't even tired of trying. 

He was so in love with you, that he'd wait for you as long as he needed to. 

He had watched you go in and out of these short term relationships with other people you thought were cute. 

Somehow, they always ended badly. 

Tsukki wasn't too bothered, he knew it wouldn't last long everytime, and he was always ready to kick someones ass if they treated you wrong. 

The only thing that pained him was when you'd let yourself smile like that with them 

'Don't just show it to anyone idiot', he always wanted to shout. 

Sometimes you'd volunteer to help the Volleyball club out. You'd clean around the gym or carry stuff wherever they needed it, and when they asked if you were trying to become a manager, your answer was always no. 

"Haha Daichi it's fine, I don't really need to be in another club, I'm just here to help!" You said as you carried a small cooler full of water. 

You had gotten acquainted with the team already, weirdly it felt like you had just as many friends as Tsukki and Yams but you never wanted to ask and see if they all really saw you that way in case any of them said no. 

But you liked being around them all, they were nice to you and it was interesting to watch them play and interact with eachother. 

The ones you definitely got along with most were Kiyoko and Yachi, they were so sweet to you and protective of you whenever you had to talk to the boys, not that they were any threat. 

Except for a specific pair. 

But Kiyoko had never asked if you'd wanted to be a manager. 

She did want you to be one just as much as the team did, but she wasn't blind like you, she understood what was happening and was probably the only other person aside from Yamaguchi who could understand it all. 

The rest of the team just thought Tsukki wasn't afraid to wear his heart on his sleeve and that's why he was constantly grabbing you and talking to you sweetly in front of them. 

You were so blindly in love with this tall volleyball player that you were willing to do anything to relieve him from stress whether it meant staying late for his practices each night just so you could give him meat buns, to doing unnecessary work around the gym, putting yourself around him at all times. 

Whenever you and Kiyoko spoke on the side of the court while everyone else was busy, Tanaka and Nishinoya were basically crawling around like dogs trying to get your guy's attention. 

Yamaguchi laughed as you reached down and pet the messy pile of hair that sat on the libero's head, "what?" Tsukki asked as he wasn't paying attention and focusing on a missing sock that was somewhere in his bag. 

Yams looked between the boys on the floor and his bestfriend beside him, "oh it's just...it's like your very own Kiyoko." Referring to you as he'd watch you from the other side of the court. 

This made Tsukki tense up, and look back at you, and then over at Yams, "hey, don't ever lump me in with those two." 

Yams only giggles, "sorry Tsukki." 

When practice finally ended and everyone was sluggish and just eager to go home, you waited as you held onto your bag strap and watched the boys get their things together. 

"Yamaguchi, the way that you," you waved your hand, animatically trying to copy his jumpserve, "went boom! And it echoed!" 

You had been watching the boys do their thing for the past couple of years and you still didn't understand the sport itself. 

Yamaguchi laughed at your attempt of explanation, "haha thank you, it was out of bounds though.." he said as he scratched the back of his neck. "It was still cool though!" You threw your arms in the air. 

If Tsukki could look up at you with beady eyes he would, but he was too damn tall so when you looked up at him as he walked behind you, he towered over you with a disheveled look, "Tsukki? Are you mad?" 

He almost laughed. He pushes your head forward so he could rest his forehead on your crown while you all walked. 

"Oh." You giggle, reaching back around his head to rest your fingers in his gold locks, "you did really good today too Tsukki, you blocked all of them." But when it came to Tsukki's position, now you understood the damn game. 

Tsukki frowns at himself, "I didn't block Asahi's." 

You joke back, "you never do." 

"Heyyy..." Tsukki whines into your hair. 

Yamaguchi thought you two were insane, he figured that if you were anyone else and joked like that with Tsukki, your head would be on the side of the road by now. 

When you all arrived to the park you felt a little sad having to part until you saw them both again after the weekend. 

Ever since Tsukki's confession though, he would start walking you directly to your house as Yamaguchi parted ways with you there instead. 

Tsukki's house was down a block from your door anyways. 

As you waved off Yamaguchi and made way over some woodchips in the pitch of night, Tsukki snaked his way from behind you, to next to you, grabbing your hand and interlocking it with his. 

This never failed to make your heart skip a beat, and it never failed to make you feel safe. 

As your hands sway between you two, you unintentionally rest the side of your head on Tsukki's arm as you couldn't reach his shoulder. 

This also pained him. 

You had no clue what this did to him. 

"I want you and Yamaguchi to come over this weekend for a sleepover!" You demanded as your house came into view. This makes Tsukki chuckle lightly, "hm, okay, but this time we're finishing our homework before, everytime we do this we're always rushing to get it all done by Sunday." You thud your head against his arm and huffed, "kay...." 

As you both reached the porch to your house, you let go of eachother, then Tsukki pulls you back and into a tight, long, embrace. 

He was sure he'd get back problems over bending over for you so often. 

As the both of you buried your faces into each other's shoulders, Tsukki ran his fingers through your hair, unwilling to let go. 

Not that you were obliging. 

A knock on the window made you both jump out of eachothers grasp. Perhaps it was a parent telling you to hurry up and get inside now, you didn't care, you were just feeling pouty at how whoever it was had ruined the moment. 

Tsukki chuckles slightly, "I'll see you tomorrow then." 

Everytime Tsukki had walked you home, he'd fight the urge to kiss you. He did say he'd show you how much he liked you, but he knew that he wouldn't take it that far, yet. 

He pushes you away as he leaves you on your porch, looking to get inside your house. 

When morning came and you had a text from Yamaguchi saying he wasn't going to make it, you couldn't help but sulk. You were very understanding and told him it was okay. His family was crazy strict with him and always expected him to tend to them right when they wanted him to, for as long as they wanted him to. 

When Tsukki showed up at your front porch again, he wore a backpack and carried a plastic bag clearly full of food. As you clung to the front door staring at him, you greeted him with a depressed look, "bad news.." you started as you let Tsukki into your house. He turned to watch you speak as he kicked his shoes off, "Yams isn't gonna make it." You pout. 

Tsukki shakes his head, "his parents suck." He grumbles as he walks forward into your family's living room. 

Nobody was home, in fact nobody was going to be until much much later. 

You reached over at what Tsukki was carrying, "what did'ya bring." 

A smirk tugs at Tsukki's lips, "just your favorite." He coos. 

You guys make way to a kitchen counter as Tsukki leans against it and slid his bag off, "did you have stuff planned for the three of us?" He wonders, "mhm, movie night, board games, gossip." You giggle as Tsukki rolls his eyes at that last part, "we can do those things anyways." He suggests. You nod in agreement. 

Night was slowly rolling around as you both had watched about three movies and ate a few of the snacks that Tsukki brought. You don't remember how you both ended up in the position you were in now, but you think it started along the lines of Tsukki pulling you to sit between his legs and you resting your head back on his chest, "does he die?" You asked for the fifth time, pointing at the screen, Tsukki sighs, "hey, I haven't watched this either." 

You groan, "I knowww, but...do you think he will?" Tsukki grunts as he moves you out of the way before stretching over for the remote and clicking the TV off, "hey!" You frown. 

He admitted defeat as he had already stopped paying attention to the movie twenty minutes in when you started talking, "I'm gonna tackle you kay?" He asks permission. "Huh?" You manage to get out before Tsukki wraps his arms around you, laying you both down on your bed. 

"O-oh." You stammer. 

"You're annoying." He lied as he buried his face in your collarbone. 

"Hmm?" You thought about it as you reached for Tsukki's hair and started playing with his curls, "you have to admit that movie was pretty boring." 

He snorts, "yeah....it was." 

This was pretty normal for you two, you had been cuddling since you first started being friends, the difference now was Tsukki didn't realize how much more intimate he was getting each time he initiated it. 

You didn't mind. In fact you looked forward to these cuddles. 

You thought it was...cute. 

You just hoped he couldn't hear the loud mysterious ba-dumps in your chest. 

You happened to peer down at the blond pile in front of you and couldn't help to notice the bright shade of pink that stained the tips of Tsukki's ears. 

'Hmph' 

You slid your hand down and wrapped your fingers delicately around one, taking his helix between them. 

Tsukki immediately jumps up and covers his ear, slapping a hand over it, "o-oi!" 

"What?" You say looking up at him confused, "they're soft." 

Tsukki was blushing furiously and he only looked away to try and conceal it, "it tickles." He huffs. 

You beam up at him, "you're ticklish?" 

Sheer panic draws over as he dives to restrain you down, "NO!" He shouts with his hands gripping your shoulders, "don't even think about it." He warns. 

You start laughing through that wide smile he loved so much and it melts his heart. 

He sits back up, leaning against the wall as his legs arch over your body, attempting to get away from you but clearly not trying hard enough. 

You prop yourself up by the elbows and sit your self back against your headboard, "if I would've known you were so jumpy, I would've put on a different movie too." You teased. 

He scowls at you, "who grabbed my shirt the last time we were in the theater?" 

You point at him in defense, "hey! Yamaguchi sneezes very loud and it was right by my ear!" 

"Tch, not even scared by the movie." 

Grrr 

You jump off the bed, "we're playing battleship and I'm gonna win!" You claim as you stomped out your room and to the closet in the hall. 

"Haaaa." Tsukki lets out, deflating against the wall. 

When you get back to the room, he's already sat with his legs crossed on the floor, "are you ready for me to kick your butt?" You challenge as you plop yourself in front of him, placing the game between the both of you, "not a chance." 

And to your dismay, as Tsukki smirked and called out, "B-5." Your face fell. 

"You sunk my battleship, asshole." 

He won. 

"Hah. You're all talk." He says as he helps put all the pieces back in the box. "You only won cause I'm getting sleepy." You excused, pushing yourself up from the ground to return the game back from where you got it from. 

When you got back, Tsukki was still on the ground, this time preparing a makeshift bed, "what're you doing?" 

He looks up at you, "aren't we gonna sleep now?" 

You look between the blankets he laid on the carpet of your room, and the real bed that sat behind him, "well yeah but, Tsukki," you let out a small laugh, "you can sleep on my bed it's fine." 

Oh but it was not fine, not to him at least, "it's just I thought, cause we always sleep on the floor when we're here..." 

You scratch at your head, "yeah but that's just cause theres three of us, I'd let you both sleep up there with me if there was more room, it's a sleepover, you're suppose to sleep together!" 

Tsukki bit back his tongue at your childish but true mindset, trying to shake the jealous thought of you being okay with Yamaguchi sleeping in bed with you too, but 'whatever' he also thought, he felt a little honored you trusted him just as much. 

Before Tsukki could manage anything out, you had started kneeling beside him, ruining the pile he made, and as you picked up the pillow he had on the ground, something registered in your mind, "oh..unless you don't want to?" 

He pounces forward, helping you pick up the large knitted blanket in front of you two, "nope. No I want to." 

You hid your grin as you both stand up, proceeding to put everything back where it came from. 

When everything was settled and back to normal, you were the first to jump in the bed, still holding the covers, waiting for Tsukki to follow suit. He listened and carefully laid himself next to you, helping you pull the covers over yourselves, taking off his glasses and setting them on your nightstand. 

You both turned to face eachother, feeling the air in the room begging for small talk, and when you looked up at Tsukki's eyes straining, you smiled at how soft they looked as they were half lidded, "what?" He questioned, feeling a little nervous at the small gap between the two of you, apparently forgetting the way he held you just hours before, "it's nothing.." you cooed. 

Tsukki furrows his eyebrows, "you making fun of me?" 

That would've been enough to make you laugh, but instead you placed your hand on his cheek, making him freeze, "your eyes are super pretty Tsukki." 

Ba-dump. 

Who's heart was it this time? The niether of you would be able to tell. 

This compliment along with the one you gave him earlier about his soft ears was enough to make him want to cry from feeling like he'd won something. He turns into a puddle from your touch and closes his eyes at the thought of what you had just said, and without realizing it, his head turned to your hold, and his lips found home in your palm. 

Your fingers curl slightly at this feeling, the subtle kiss he planted on your line of heart was enough to put scenarios you never could have made up before. 

'Is that what it would feel like?' Your brain couldn't hold back, as you were growing envious of that hand of yours. 

Your finger's small movements sent a wave of panic from under Tsukki's eye, straight to the rest of his head, making him pull away from you. 

He was always overly cautious to never let his lips meet that skin he so longed for, and now he felt like he had just made a grave mistake. 

"M'sorry." He said through a cough, trying to get his dry throat to work again. 

You didn't understand why he was apologizing. You didn't understand why he was laying so far away from you. 

"Why?" You just wanted to know. 

"Cause I'm in love with you." He didn't think of holding that back. 

The side of your head sunk further in your pillow, as you had already heard this from him many times before, "oh..I love you t-" Tsukki's fingers were already ready to hush you once he said it, the back of them placed softly against your lips, "no..I told you I dont want to hear it if you don't mean it." He says in the low tone you both were sharing, as if you were scared to wake up someone in the house while it was still empty. 

You frown, and you already felt yourself growing irritated. 

You force his hand away as you turn to face the wall, making Tsukki talk to the back of your head, "then why do you get to say it?" 

His stomach plummets, 'not this again.' Is all that clouded his mind. Just while he was starting to feel hopeful... 

"I mean it! I mean it everytime! Why do you always do this?" That unspoken rule of keeping your voices down was already broken as Tsukki's frustration started to take control, "why do you think I keep telling you?" 

You huff, "Cause you think its funny?" Keeping your eyes on the wall, arms crossed, not moving an inch. 

This was going to drive him nuts. 

"Please look at me." He begged. And he begged and begged again until finally with no warning, he reached out and flipped you over, "I'm in love with you, I'm so so in love with you." His face was red, and his words were shaky, as his body hovered above you with his hands holding your shoulders beneath him. 

Everything was a blur to you, you didn't know what was really going on. That was until, all seriousness fully settled in, once you felt a droplet land on your cheek. 

Ah. 

He couldn't believe it either, but he could at the same time. 

"Tsu....kki?" You wanted to reach up and wipe those unexpected tears but he wasnt finished, "I'm so in love with you that everytime I see you I feel like I remembered why I got up that day." his words were turning into a slow blubbering mess, and newfound guilt grew in the pit of your stomach as you watched how his face broke like clouds. 

You thought all of this flirting and sweet nothings he whispered to you would end in a fight one day, but one where you yelled at him, begging him to just end it, while Tsukki laughed at how he had finally got under your skin. 

But. 

This was different.  
And.  
This was real. 

"I'm in love with the way you speak, I'm in love with the way you walk, I love the way you laugh and the way you talk too much, I'm in love with how you take care of me, I'm in love with your goddamn smile-" every phrase grew louder than the one before and they wouldn't stop coming. 

He was practically heaving above you, and he couldn't take the dizziness from all this talking while crying, he had so much he needed to say to you but it felt like he was on a time crunch as small sobs wouldn't stop fleeing from his throat. 

'I'm in deep enough' he thought as he tried to find the next few words to say to you, 'if they don't believe me now, I don't know when they ever will'. 

With his neck craning down, forcing his chin to his chest, revealing more of his tempting gold curls, he hid his quivering features from you, "You're the first thing I think of every morning and I try my best to make sure I'm the last thing you think of at night," making you think back on how he was always the last person to say goodnight to you, without ever missing a day, "I never wanted any sort of attention...but then I met you..." 

You wanted nothing more than for these sweet confessions to end, you just wanted him to finish hurting. 

"I've loved you long enough and I won't be able to stop." He choked, deciding that's all he'd get to say for now. 

His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed down whatever bit of pride left in him, calming himself down. He drew out a long shaky breath as he felt himself coming down from this high, finishing what he was hoping to be his last attempt at convincing you. 

The scilence that filled the room showing up after that last blow was short before you tucked your hand between the two of you, holding his chin and pulling his head to look up at you. 

"Tsukki I'm sorry." You started, but he didn't try to look at you, he didn't want to cause he had just made himself stop crying and he knew he'd break again if he did. 

"Tsukki..." you try again but all he focused on was the hair beside your face, but you just wanted him to focus on you, "kei." Not even then. 

And then you remembered what had just left him practically begging for more not too long ago. 

"Kiss me." 

There it was. 

Your eyes met hazel and he was right, he did break all over again, but it didn't matter as he placed his arm flat onto your mattress, balancing himself as he lowered his head and dipped into your lips. 

'Oh, this is what it feels like.' 

His running tears continued burning into your skin while his lips softly danced with yours. 

What were seconds felt like minutes to hours as he grew weaker and weaker for this innocent kiss you shared. 

He had waited, so long, to hold you this close, to feel you like this. 

And you could tell just by the way his lips searched for you desperately each time they parted, you finally understood, how much he truly pined for you. 

Once Tsukki unsurely pulled away, you whimpered subtly from the sudden loss, so you stopped him quickly, placing your hand on his jaw, reaching up to give him two more small pecks of assurance. 

You wanted this too, you decided, and you needed to prove that to him. 

As you pulled away from eachother, finally able to get a good look at your now crimson faces, the only thing that you could notice was how tired he looked. 

Right, you were there to sleep, not express your undying love for one another. 

You reached up, wiping away his tears with your thumbs. Tsukki grabs one of your hands, making you freeze in his hold, but you realized what he was doing once he closed his eyes and brought it up to his lips again, leaving an X on Venus as he sighed from exhaustion. 

Is this really everything he wants? 

This was your somewhat, last doubtful thought, that you would ever have about Tsukki. 

Which you answered for yourself. 

You pulled your arms out and wrapped them around Tsukki's neck, he didn't realize what you were doing until you tugged down, guiding his face into the crook of your neck as you spread your fingers throughout his hair. 

He was tense over the thought of crushing you like he didn't always jump on you when he got the chance, but you rubbed a quick circle on his shoulder and whispered, "please relax." Letting his full body weight sprawl around you, making you blush at his comfortable embrace. 

"I'm sorry." You squeezed your eyes shut as you said it over and over again, your voice growing more hoarse each time it left your mouth, "I'm so so sorry.. I'm so fucking sorry." All he could manage was to scoop you up from the bed as his arms slinked around your torso, holding you tight, prying his ear away from your words, hoping you'd just stop. 

You got the memo. 

Your hand left his shoulder, bringing it up to the back of his neck, trailing your fingers slowly, sending an electric effect through his nerves. 

"Tsu-kki?" You chimed, and he only nuzzled his face into you to let you know he was still listening. 

You gave out a smile to the world that would've made him regret missing out on if he only knew. 

"I love you." 

\- 

As the usual three of you made your way down the park, Yamaguchi finally brought it up, "oh, did I miss out on any fun?" He pouted slightly at the fact that he missed one of the slumber parties he always looked forward to. 

Tsukki and you shared a glance, and then Tsukki stepped forward, putting a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder, "I'm glad you couldn't come." 

A short pained expression replaces Yamaguchi's pout before you lightly punched Tsukki on the arm, "Why would you say it like that??"

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to find a different outlet aside my art and art account since they usually leave me feeling a little sad at times, I hope this was okay! It was just a way to sort of get my feelings out while making something that didn't leave me so disappointed, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
